Princess Forget-Me-Not
by Nicole-Cherre
Summary: Serina makes a wish she regrets- will her friends figure out what's wrong before her time runs out?
1. Default Chapter

Princess-Forget-Me-Not  
  
"Usagi! Aren't you up yet? I asked you to take ChibiUsa-chan over to her friend's house!" Tsukino Ikuko's voice rang through the two level house from the bottom of the stairs where she and a little girl with pink hair in an unusual style waited.  
  
"She doesn't have to take me, Ikuko-mama, I can get there myself. I'm a big girl." The child stated, placing her hands on her hips and drawing her self up and inch or two higher than her three feet.  
  
Ikuko glanced down at her niece, smiling in understanding and winking mischievously. "Of course you can, dear, but I need an excuse to get that lazy daughter of mine out of bed." Ikuko returned her gaze up the stairs, taking a breath before angrily bellowing her daughter's name. "USAGI!"  
  
In response to this call, came a thud and a yowl from Usagi's cat. "Gomen, Luna! Gotta go, she's *really* mad!" A few minutes later, a pale blue blur raced down the steps, fully dressed, her yellow pigtails sailing behind her as she skidded to a stop at the bottom. "Ohayo, Mama!" She enthused cheerily, apparently hoping she could get out of trouble with one of her bright smiles. Ikuko didn't buy it.  
  
"Usagi, I did ask you to drop your cousin off at that nice Chiba- san's apartment on your way to the grocery store. Now, grab something quick for breakfast- or lunch- or whatever you would call it at this time of day, and get going." Ikuko smiled secretly as she watched Usagi's face drop and sigh loudly. Conveniently hidden by her golden bangs, Ikuko didn't notice the tears in Usagi's blue eyes at the mention of her now ex- boyfriend.  
  
"But, *Mama*! Why do I always get stuck doing all the chores around here? Like Cinder-Usa-rella or something . . ." Usagi drifted off as the thought side-tracked her argument with daydreams of a lost princess searching for her prince, looking graceful and beautiful at a surprise ball to win back her love . . . Usagi shook her head, startled out of her thoughts by reality. She was starving! 'I gotta quit thinking like that. Mamo-chan will come back when he gets whatever it is bothering him under control. Silly dreams, Odango Atama. Concentrate. You've got other things to think about, things you can actually help with.' She trudged to the kitchen to search out some pastries and milk, her mother right behind her, with crossed arms and ChibiUsa skipping along. The little spore loved to see Usagi unhappy.  
  
"Usagi, *please*. Just pick up the things on the list and help put them away and I won't need you again for the rest of the day. It's a beautiful afternoon, spend time with your friends, just make sure you're back by dinner, and make sure you pick up ChibiUsa on your way home." Ikuko smiled, returning to the stove as the two girls turned to leave.  
  
Usagi growled at the last command to return the fungus home as well as drop her off. That meant she'd have to see Mamo-chan twice! She knew he 'hated' her now, and she didn't like putting herself through the pain meeting him always brought. She also didn't want to make him put up with her, a whiny, klutzy, dumb teenager. She was only more trouble and bother to him when he was in a crisis like this and he refused any help she offered. "Hai, hai, I'm going. ChibiUsa, come on." Usagi stuffed the last of her breakfast in her mouth and chugged down her milk before grabbing the list off the fridge and the little kid's hand and racing out the door. "I'll take you to Mamoru-kun's, ChibiUsa, if you promise to behave and not bother him with stupid questions. And don't mention me. I don't want him to waste precious time hating me when you're supposed to be having a good time."  
  
"I don't ask stupid questions! And why would I talk about *you*, Odango Atama. You only make him sad." The little girl replied impertinently, pulling her hand free of the older girl's. She crossed her little arms and poked her tiny, upturned nose in the air, away from her elder. Usagi's heart froze, her mind trapped by the kid's obnoxious, careless words. That was a low blow, Usagi was at a loss to recover from such a painful surprise.  
  
'I make him sad?'  
  
She didn't see the tears glittering in Usagi's eyes, no one could see them anymore. She had learned to hide her emotions behind other ones, she didn't need attention drawn to her faults, her foolish hopes and fantasies of a perfect world. Strangers laughed at her, even her best friends scolded her and didn't take her seriously anymore. Usagi choked a little on her breath as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to wipe away the betraying liquid before the tears revealed her. 'I make him sad? As hard as I try, I can never make anyone happy. Rei-chan, Luna, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako- chan, ChibiUsa, Mama, Haruna-sensei, Shingo, Mamo-chan . . . I'm really no good, aren't I? Making those I care about sad and hurting them all the time- making them hate me.'  
  
They continued in silence, ChibiUsa sneaking glances at the solemn girl beside her. Usagi was normally extraordinarily bubbly and joyful and energetic. And easy to tick off. But now she just looked like a zombie, emotionless and gloomy. The pink-haired child shivered as if in the presence of a chill pocket of air surrounding Usagi. ChibiUsa tried not to be concerned. It was none of her business how Usagi acted, it just wasn't normal, it didn't feel *right*. And it was no way for Sailor Moon to act. What would her mama and papa say if they knew the legendary Senshi of the Moon was clumsy, emotional, irresponsible Usagi? 'Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I know she still likes Mamo-chan, but it's true, Usagi always makes him sad.'  
  
Usagi and her short companion made it to the apartment building she knew well with no further exchange of words. Still not as well as she wished, she thought, but the route they now walked to her ex-boyfriend's door was one she had memorized and traveled many times over in her dreams. She stopped within view of the door they wanted, not willing to go any further before her soul bond to her Prince of Earth ripped her heart apart. She gently caught ChibiUsa as she zipped past to Mamoru's door where he no doubt awaited her eager knock.  
  
"I'm sorry, ChibiUsa. Tell Mamoru-kun I'm sorry." She whispered, and turned on heel, leaving a slightly surprised little girl watching confusedly after. ChibiUsa shrugged, trying to shake off the bad feeling she got watching Usagi's back, and returned her attention to her guy's apartment. She raced up and knocked enthusiastically, the door swinging open instantly. She glanced back at the elevator doors before walking in, catching at glimpse of Usagi's sad blue eyes and a streaming gold ponytail from one of her Odango buns as she waited for ChibiUsa to be safely let inside before trusting the precious child to Mamoru's care. For a second, ChibiUsa almost thought Usagi's profile looked liked her mother's.  
__________________________  
  
Usagi walked despondently through the park, slow and aimlessly trudging past sculptures, gardens, children on the playgrounds, leaves twirling in the wind. She was blind to the colors and deaf to the laughing squeals, so deep was she in her miserable thoughts. Unconsciously, her feet led her to the bench overlooking the lake, the bench she spent many afternoons watching the sunset paint the sky and the moon rise, glittering a path to her ancient palace across the lake's watery surface. Or gently falling asleep in her sweet Mamo-chan's warm embrace, dreaming of nothing else but him and her together forever, dancing among the stars, sleeping 'neath the moon's loving gaze . . .  
  
'But not anymore, my love. You don't want to be bound to the past as much as I want to relive it. The daydreams of a perfect life stolen from me, it's every girl's dream- they can't blame me for that, I've never been worth anything but once upon a time I was! But now . . . I'm nothing but trouble to my friends. Lately more than ever. I can't concentrate with my heart gone, in battles you come to save me but still you claim to not love me, how can you expect me to function with you so close and your heart so far away?!' Usagi collapsed on the bench, tucking her knees up to her chest and sadly searched the hazy skies for the shadow of the moon, for reassurance, for strength or love. 'Why won't you let me help you . .?'  
  
She could find none of these. Her kingdom was long destroyed, her mother but a memory in her own mind, her soul that of millennium dead princess. '*Princess*. Some princess. If I was anything like I am now- How could I have ever been accepted as a Princess? How could Rei-chan and Mako-chan follow me? How could Minako-chan and Ami-chan look up to me as their leader? I'm just a stupid klutz. Scared of everything and forgetful; a dumb, ungraceful crybaby! How can Luna STAND me? She must be so disappointed, I'm not the princess she wanted- I'm not the princess Mamo-chan remembers. Maybe that's why he doesn't love me . . . I'm not Serenity anymore.' She buried her head in her knees and wept, her eyes stinging and her neck aching from her shuddering sobs. "Oh, Mamo-chan, for you I would have changed. I wish it were really me you loved, but I would still do anything you wanted to have you back with me . . . If only it were that simple." She choked, making her confession known to the birds singing in the trees above her. The setting sun himself caressed her shoulders in warm solace as best he could through gathering clouds.  
  
'Maybe that's the answer. Maybe if I was Serenity again, I could get Mamo-chan to love me again, I would lead the Senshi better, and Luna would be proud of me and even Mama and Haruna-sensei would be proud of a smart, graceful daughter and student. Maybe me and ChibiUsa would get along better. She's a princess as well- Hmm. A Princess, as well . . .' The thought struck a cord in her mind, something familiar that she'd kept hidden from herself. Usagi shook her head, returning her concentration to her immediate problem.  
  
'No one can complain with the perfection of a Princess . . .' Usagi took a deep breath, stretching her back as she slowly glanced up, recognizing the sudden cold draft of sinister thunderstorm- it _was_ monsoon season. 'Forgive me . . .' Usagi wasn't sure who she was apologizing to, herself or her mother, or anyone who did happen to care for the real Tsukino Usagi.  
  
Usagi raised her chin from her knees and let her legs drift over the bench edge so she was sitting properly, her tiny ankles crossed. She tenderly fingered the brooch at the center of her bow, letting the golden lid click open to reveal the gorgeous Ginzuishou. She closed her eyes again, sighing in sweet release. With her delicate fingers still closed around the twinkling jewel, she set her mind and made her wish.  
  
'Ginzuishou, let me be my old self again, the princess I was supposed to be in this lifetime. Let me be everything my friends need me to be. Let me help them- all of them.' She finished, ChibiUsa on her mind, Mamo- chan and her faithful Senshi in her heart. They all needed help in some form or another she hadn't been able to provide. Now, hopefully, she could.  
  
Lightning flashed far away and the wind whipped her blonde hair around Usagi's slight form. For a moment, a glimpse of silvery white and pearly gold shimmered over the forlorn girl before it was shattered by the repercussions of thunder rolling across the sky above her. Usagi let out a surprised gasp, suddenly remembering the errands she still needed to run for her mother but fearing the storm that had all ready begun. Thankfully it wasn't raining yet. Maybe she could hit the grocery store before it began to pour. But if that thunder struck again, she might just call it all off and skip it until tomorrow- who cared about ChibiUsa- but her mama would be steamed!  
  
With that frightening thought, Usagi leapt lithely to her feet, practically flying over the stone paths out of the park on her way to the closest store. Her mother's wrath was almost as bad as the evil thunder and she wanted to avoid both at all costs. Usagi took off, not even remembering her half-hearted attempt to wish the perfect life from the Ginzuishou- except that it didn't work.  
__________________________  
  
Usagi was gasping and panting by the time she returned home with the plastic grocery bags swinging wildly from her hands, elbows, and wrists. She couldn't tell if she was just tired from the battle the previous night or the thunder outside and the drop of moisture still perched on the tip of her nose that had expedited her unusually quick return home but- she was *exhausted*!  
  
She dropped the food off on the kitchen table and mindlessly put everything away, her movements so automatic and sluggish, Luna just sat and stared.  
  
"I'd have thought you'd forget about that and let your mother deal with it, Usagi-chan. I approve of your rare act of responsibility."  
  
Usagi started, then frowned at her sarcastic cat. "I'm not *that* terrible, Luna."  
  
"Indeed you aren't." Usagi's frown trembled, unsure now if the Lunar guardian was still mocking her or actually sincere. She shook her head and trudged past the black kitty and up the stairs.  
  
"I'm tired, Luna. Wake me if it's close to time to pick up ChibiUsa." Now the feline frowned. She agreed, a mite concerned for her charge's strange lethargy. She shouldn't be; Usagi was renown for her laziness but this time it *felt* wrong.  
__________________________  
  
Usagi didn't know what to do. She couldn't leave her room, even with Luna banging and yowling at her door, trying to figure out what was wrong with the poor, secluded girl. The blonde just sat there, in front of the vanity, staring at something incredibly inexplicable.  
  
Her hair.  
  
It was longer.  
  
No, really. It was at her knees when she fell asleep. Now she was tripping over it. That's not natural.  
  
After some minutes of dazed staring Usagi abruptly snapped out of it. 'Well, I suppose my hair has always grown quickly. It's just some kind of growth spurt. I can fix this.' She rationalized. Usagi took out the scattering of pins and ribbons from her hair and brushed what she could of the ponytails. She trimmed it a bit, well, if nine inches is a bit. Wrapping the buns a few more times 'round, pinning and tying them up she let it hang an extra foot with the hope no one would notice her new length of hair.  
  
"Calm down, Luna! I'm coming, I'm coming!" Usagi dashed up to the door, unlocking it quickly and racing past her cat before the guardian could halt her.  
  
"Why on earth did you lock me out, Usagi-chan?!" She called after her, bounding down the stairs in the angriest huff Usagi had seen in a while.  
  
"Gomen, Luna, gotta go, I'm late!" Usagi didn't hesitate a second to snatch the umbrella from beside the door and run out into the rain. So what if it was drizzling a bit. Well, more than a bit but still, the chibi- pinku-akurei had to be picked up.  
  
Actually, both of them knew she wasn't really late. Luna had begun her seige with the appropriate time in mind to wake Usagi up and, surprisingly, she'd all ready been up and waiting. But she didn't give that a second thought.  
__________________________  
  
What *did* she know about ChibiUsa?  
  
Her real name was Usagi, same as hers. She had come from the future- the thirtieth century? To find her parents and/or Sailor Moon and the Ginzuishou to save her poor mother. Who she really was, what happened to her mother in the future, where her father could possibly be, and why in the name of the moon had she been sent here alone was what Usagi wanted to know. How could her Ginzuishou help ChibiUsa's okaa-san? How did she know Sailor Moon had it? Did she suspect or all ready know Usagi *was* that lunar Sailor Senshi?  
  
'With as often as she sleeps in my bed and I've come home in the middle of the night bruised and battered after SNEAKING OUT in the first place- how could she *not* realize?'  
  
"ChibiUsa, have you been looking for your parents lately?"  
  
The sudden question caught the little girl off guard. It had been so quiet in the tiny shelter the umbrella provided from the solid walls of misty rain and out of nowhere, Usagi brings up the one subject neither had spoken of since the kid had shown up. ChibiUsa's wide, cinnamon eyes whipped up to the taller girl's, her mouth gaping, shocked. The child turned her head abruptly downward, clutching Luna P tightly, her cheeks blushing in- shame? Embarrassment? Sorrow?  
  
Not anger. "What do you care, Usagi-no-hidoi! You just want me out of your hair and out of your life!"  
  
Usagi nearly dropped the umbrella at the pink youma's outburst. 'She can be so rash! I haven't been that bad, have I? At least not today . . . I should have been helping her, this whole time . . .' Her teary, guilty eyes blinked down at the girl; she still refused to look away from the wet sidewalk. "You've stayed with me long enough, Imouto. We should have found and reunited you with your parents by now. But with all these attacks we haven't had the chance, and your lack of knowledge about their location leaves us with air to walk on. Gomen nasai. Tomorrow morning I'll find your parents." Both girls seemed to stop at the same moment. ChibiUsa shivered then slowly, sniffing, looked up to meet the older girl's blue eyes.  
  
"Promise? Onee-san?" ChibiUsa didn't dare to hope. In all of Usagi's speech, she'd caught 'imouto'. A vow, a kinship with a girl notorious for her dislike of the 'pinku akurei'. Life wasn't that bad with her worst enemy on her side. 'It's okay, Usa-onee-san. I think I've found my home. My parents are with me but not with each other.'  
  
Usagi nodded gravely to the girl's innocent questions. She watched ChibiUsa turn away again, hugging her Luna ball, trying to hide tears. Usagi had promised. Again. She had to find ChibiUsa's parents tomorrow. If she and other Sailor Senshi had to comb the city from dawn till moonset, they would find them.  
  
Usagi reached and ChibiUsa met her hand. It was small and cold. ChibiUsa shivered again, not a coat or even long sleeves to protect her from the cool shower. Without a second thought, Usagi knelt and hugged the girl to her chest, slowly standing and balancing her umbrella and the child in her arms. ChibiUsa never said a word, just relaxed with a comfortable sigh as Usagi walked home.  
__________________________  
  
"Luna, what's wrong with Usagi? She's so SLOW and *sad*. . ."  
  
"Why, ChibiUsa-chan, I didn't know you cared for Usagi-chan's health." Luna teased from where she sat on the floor watching the little girl eat breakfast. ChibiUsa's face screwed up with justifiable indignation.  
  
"I don't care at all about that Odango Atama- she's just been acting strange lately and I didn't want the other girls to worry. So- what's wrong with her?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, ChibiUsa-chan. Usagi-chan's a very moody girl, she's a normal teenager overreacting to her break up with Mamoru-kun. She'll bounce back. She's a resilient young woman." Luna grinned up at the girl, proud that she did have some feelings for her 'cousin.' Then, remembering the topic grumbled under her breath. "Although, even SHE is pushing it to the limits of the moon."  
  
"But I don't think it's just that- what if something happened that she's not telling us, don't you think you should at least ask her, or mention it to the girls, Luna?"  
  
Luna stood and began to walk away. She looked over her shoulder. "They are as fed up with her antics as I am, ChibiUsa-chan. Tell them if you're worried but they all ready know and have done everything they can think of short of murdering Mamoru-kun for his betrayal." ChibiUsa cringed at the cat's harsh response and relay of Usagi's best friends' feelings but the cat didn't notice. Luna's ears perked up a bit as if a thought had struck her. "ChibiUsa-chan, why don't you talk to Mamoru-kun about it. That might do some good."  
__________________________  
  
The silent black cat studied her charge as she slept. ChibiUsa tucked in close to her side, moonlight spilled on the pair, silvering their hair. Was it a trick of the night's light or did she see a familiar silhouette on Usagi's forehead? 'Iie, I'm seeing things. ChibiUsa has the same faint mark, it must be some reflection or shadow.' But Usagi's yellow hair did truly look lighter, whiter even. And even in sleep, her body shivered and trembled with fatigue. She didn't seem to be able to rest even when she slept. Her breath was shallow and forced, it was a visible effort to expand her lungs and they emptied as quickly as if an invisible pressure weighted down her chest. 'What's wrong with you, Usagi-chan?'  
__________________________  
  
"Rei-chan, what's wrong with Usagi? She's always sleeping and moping around."  
  
"It's nothing, ChibiUsa-chan. She's just *really* slow about getting over guys." The raven-haired priestess rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"But it's been weeks! Couldn't it be something else?" ChibiUsa persisted. She was sure something was wrong with her older friend. She leaned forward on her elbows from her position lying on the floor.  
  
"Iie. It's Mamoru-kun. Those two were meant to be together far longer than you can imagine, ChibiUsa-chan. But he changed his mind and she didn't. She's just got to accept it and get on with her life. And you can tell her that even if she *didn't* send you." ChibiUsa sighed.  
  
"She didn't SEND me. I came cause she sleeps too much and is always tired, more than she was before. She looks sick, or something's worrying her a lot or something. I just thought you guys would care more!" ChibiUsa jumped up, sniffling and ran out of the temple. Rei dropped her tea in surprise.  
  
"ChibiUsa-chan!"  
__________________________  
  
"Ami-chan! I don't know what to do!" ChibiUsa wailed.  
  
'A remarkable mimicry of Usagi-chan's best.' The genius thought with a giggle as she opened the front door. "What's wrong, ChibiUsa-chan. The only way I can help is if you tell me about it." She let the little girl into her home, slowly leading her to the kitchen though her attention was fully devoted to the child.  
  
"It's Usagi. I think she's sick or something. She sleeps all the time and she was actually being nice to me yesterday!" ChibiUsa followed her mentor through the door and up to the enormous kitchen's island. With Luna P's help she climbed atop the tall barstool and watched Ami wander around the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, well, Usagi-chan sleeps a lot to begin with, ChibiUsa-chan. She uses a lot of energy very quickly- she has an exceptional metabolism. It requires her to sleep and eat more than most other girls."  
  
ChibiUsa stared blank-eyed at the short girl buttering a piece of toast for her. "Meto-what?"  
  
Ami chuckled. She laid the bread on a plate and turned to a cupboard for spices. "Metabolism. It's how her body uses food to create energy and how her body uses and disperses that energy." ChibiUsa blinked once but slowly nodded.  
  
"I don't think that's it though, Ami-chan. She still cries too much, and doesn't eat at all, and is so depressed! It's just wrong!" Ami set the cinnamon on the table, only sprinkling half the toast. She glanced up, her eyes sad and pitying.  
  
"Oh. Well that _is_ different, ChibiUsa-chan. You see, about the time you showed up, Mamoru-kun broke up with Usagi-chan. They'd been going out for a long time, and really loved each other but he had second thoughts. I don't believe even *she* knows what his reasons were but she is still very depressed about it."  
  
"But I know all that and it's more than that!"  
  
Ami shook her head and returned to sprinkling the child's toast and set the cut up triangles before her. "She'll be okay, ChibiUsa-chan. She'll bounce back, nothing can keep her down long- although, it has been a while since she's smiled . . ."  
  
ChibiUsa was in the middle of a bite when she shook her head vigorously at Ami's commenting. "Hai, hai! It has been a long time and she's not okay! Why won't anyone listen to me!" ChibiUsa abandoned her cinnamon toast and jumped off the stool, running from Ami's kitchen and out the door before Ami could react.  
  
"ChibiUsa-chan!"  
  
__________________________  
  
"Mako-chan! Mako-chan! Are you home?" ChibiUsa pounded on Makoto's apartment door until a tall, flour doused girl answered.  
  
"ChibiUsa-chan? What's up? Daijoubo-ka?" She opened the door wider and the child dashed in, practically in tears.  
  
"Un, hai, I'm fine. But I'm worried about Usagi and no one else is! They're all ignoring me and trying to say it's something else than what it is! It's so frustrating! Just cause I'm a kid they all think I don't know what's going on around me! Mako-chan, you don't think I'm blind to adult things do you? You wouldn't treat me like a kid, right?"  
  
Makoto frown, a little overwhelmed with this sudden outburst from the normally quiet little girl. "Yeah, sure. I'll listen, ChibiUsa-chan. What's up? What's wrong with Usagi-chan?" She led her to her couch where they both sat down, Makoto completely ignoring the dusty flour marks on the fabric.  
  
"She's crying a lot and sleeping a lot and's always sad! She's helping me find my parents so I want to help fix her and make her happy again but no one will tell me what I can do!"  
  
"Oh, well, I don't think there's much you can do to help her, ChibiUsa-chan. Since Mamoru-kun broke up with her-"  
  
"Mako-chan! That's not it!" Makoto blinked as the kid stood again to face her.  
  
"Uh, Chibi-"  
  
"Iie! You don't understand either!" ChibiUsa angrily turned away and marched out of the tiny apartment, Makoto gaping after her.  
  
She whispered lowly. "What's else could be wrong with Usagi-chan?" She looked up to call the girl back in but she was all ready gone. "ChibiUsa-chan!"  
  
__________________________  
  
"Minako-chan, Minako-chan, you've got to understand! You're Usagi's bestest friend! And don't tell me it's 'Mamoru-kun's break up.' That's what everyone said and I don't think it's that anymore. She's gotten worse and no one will believe me!"  
  
"Slow down, ChibiUsa-chan. Whoa! You're like me and Usagi-chan after one too many cappuccinos!"  
  
ChibiUsa dropped her head sullenly, holding Luna P in her arms. "Well I wish someone would give her a cappuccino-thing now."  
  
"What's up, ChibiUsa-chan?" Minako uncrossed her legs and laid out on her bed, kicking her feet up and petting a purring Artemis.  
  
"It's about Usagi-onee-chan. I know it sounds weird but I'm worried about her-"  
  
Minako's eyes lit up as she stared the girl down. "Really?! I knew you two had a connection! She loves you a great deal you know." She winked making the kid blush first in embarrassment then anger.  
  
"I know, that's why I want to help her now. There's something wrong with her and I don't know how to fix it. She's helped me so much and now that she's sick or depressed or whatever I don't know what to do."  
  
Minako nodded in total agreement, rolling her eyes in mock- exasperation. "I _know_. After Mamoru-kun dumped her so RUDELY, nothing can get that girl up and lively again."  
  
"Iie, Minako-chan. It's not that." ChibiUsa sighed. She wasn't getting through to the girls. She closed her eyes and tried to think of a way to put in words the terrible leap of intuition she felt. "I don't know what it is but I get a bad feeling every time I'm around her. Like the . . . light around her- it flared brightly once and now it's fading fast."  
  
Minako blinked hard then stared wide-eyed at the child. Artemis too, squirmed from his comfortable petting position to watch ChibiUsa.  
  
"That's very strange, ChibiUsa-chan. But I can't think of anything that's happened that would make her feel that way if it's not her break up with Mamoru-kun." Minako's cheery voice had dropped to a somber tone. "What do you want me to say?"  
  
"Just tell me how to fix her. I can't get her and Mamo-chan back together, and I don't think that's it anyway."  
  
"Right now, ChibiUsa-chan, what she probably most needs is *you*. Stay with her and be her friend. She'll appreciate it and that's all you can do. She'll do anything for her friends-"  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Trust me, ChibiUsa-chan. You can't 'fix' a broken heart, she's got to put it back together herself."  
  
"Hai." ChibiUsa sighed. "Arigato, Minako-chan. I'll do my best." She hopped up and left the room in the same position she'd entered. 'No one's going to help me with Usa-onee-chan. I'll have to try my best until I learn more . . .'  
  
"Matte! ChibiUsa-chan!"  
  
__________________________  
  
"Odango atama! Get up!"  
  
"Sailor Moon! Daijoubo?"  
  
"Hai. Give me a moment. Gomen nasai, minna-chan." Sailor Moon struggled to keep upright. She limped away from the fiercest action against Rubeus and his droid, making her way slowly to the tree Tuxedo Kamen stood atop. She closed her eyes and collapsed to her knees, feigning the beginnings of unconsciousness.  
  
"Sailor Moon-baka! We need you *now*!"  
  
'You can do it, minna-chan. I know you can!' Sailor Moon remained still, trying not to wince when Tuxedo Kamen landed beside her, watching her closely. She felt something burn on her forehead, right where his gaze was focused. Sailor Mercury tossed a glance her way and she dutifully ignored that too.  
  
"I don't think she's getting up from that blast, minna. Take him down now! Jupiter with me, Mercury, Mars, get rid of that droid!" Through slited eyes she watched her Senshi fight, Rubeus vanished as swiftly as possible with a fireball on his tail, the youma followed into oblivion a hard, agile fight later. Tuxedo Kamen had left her side long enough to distract the creature while the girls attacked and Sailor Moon was given time to clean up the scrapes, scratches, and blood on her legs.  
  
Another impossibility.  
  
Her legs were stained silver. What had first run soft red from the abrasions and cuts was now a faint pink and shining silver.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen left, her heart following his as he left the area. Realizing the battle was over, fought and won without her help, Sailor Moon detransformed where she sat, pretending to blink awake as her friends approached. "Well done, minna! You did it even without me!"  
  
"Hai, but your help would have been useful, Usagi-chan." Ami murmured as she knelt before her leader still sitting in the grass. She ran her scans though her friend seemed to be fine.  
  
"Hai, hai, but the point is you don't need me all the time. You can do it without me." Usagi was all smiles with the realization, her hopes were grounded in reality. Her Senshi could survive without her if she, for any reason, were late or couldn't show up in time.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you've got to be more careful. Even if we beat this one this time doesn't mean we don't need you next time. What would we do if you actually got yourself hurt?" Makoto scolded.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow and pointedly stared at her scratched and very much hurt legs.  
  
"I think you'll do fine. Now, Senshi, meeting tomorrow, hai?" The girls stared at Usagi funny, a couple of raised eyebrows and mocking smirks met her smiles.  
  
"Hai, Usagi-no-baka. My place as usual. And don't be late!" Each of the girls departed there own ways, Usagi was soon able to stand and leave after them.  
  
It didn't take Usagi long after she got home to realize her hair was once again longer than it had been since she'd left her bed that night. It also looked a little lighter, less gold; more a very pale wheat-colored.  
__________________________  
  
She'd collapsed into bed, barely able to make the effort of avoiding the little girl and cat sharing her bed, and had fallen asleep immediately. It seemed to be getting harder to stay awake these last couple days. She was constantly tired, more so than usual. It was getting boring! And *she* wasn't worried yet but she'd gotten the lecture from Luna once all ready and the way her Mama always staring and feeling her forehead, she was getting the message. She swore tonight she would sleep like the dead- after the battle, of course, she *couldn't* sleep through that. She'd tried.  
  
But to her dismay she slept as lightly as she ever did and the mere shadow that crossed her window later that night frightened her awake. Her eyes snapped open and she bolted upright in bed only to stare into the wide, masked eyes of her protector.  
  
"Mamo-chan . . ." And with her whisper he shook his head and disappeared. Before his cape was completely beyond her reach she was out of bed and desperately trying to open her window but only the black night reflected her weeping face. Usagi reached a hand to her skin, surprised to all ready see sparkling stars rolling down her cheeks- A soft glow caught her attention.  
  
Her reflection lifted her eyes, drawn to the crescent of gold on her forehead. It burned lightly. 'Serenity . . .' Her eyes inexplicably watered even more- why was she so sad? Wasn't this exactly what she wanted? "I am Serenity. I've changed-" Suddenly the last couple of days clicked with an eerie heaviness. Her weakness, her long, pale hair, her silver blood- Her body was changing, becoming the princess it was a thousand years ago- 'Mamo-chan saw . . . Does he know?!' Usagi searched her heart but felt little on the other end of her mind. He knew something was wrong; he, too, could feel it, just as Luna had. But he didn't know what had happened to her.  
  
Gravity seemed to triple on her and Usagi collapsed to her knees. She folded her arms on the window seat and wept without understanding why. The moon parted the clouds and shone down on her, the moonlight glittering into true, tangible silver fabric, and suddenly she was in her princess gown, her golden birthmark flaring. She sobbed harder though she now felt stronger.  
  
"Usa . . ." Usagi heard a sound and twisted her head around to face ChibiUsa, still sleepy-eyed but very quickly waking up. Without a thought, Usagi blinked and disappeared. 


	2. Chapter 2

_____________Chapter 2_____________  
  
"Mamo-chan! She just disappeared! Like a- a- shadow. Like fairy dust!"  
  
"But she was fine this morning. She was at class and late as ever, ChibiUsa. Now lets work on your division some more." ChibiUsa glared at him from where she knelt on the other side of the coffee table. Her math homework littered the wooden surface and had for an hour and a half now but she couldn't remember past the first problem.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I know you hate her but something's seriously wrong! Luna doesn't believe me and the girls don't believe me! Why did I think *you* would. You'd care less than any of them if she got sick and died." She crossed her arms curtly and turned away from him. She'd hoped since he used to like Usagi and he liked *her*, maybe then he would *believe* her. But he was just like the girls. None of them were true friends.  
  
"ChibiUsa! How can you say that? I do care if something happens to her- to *any* of the girls. I just don't think you understand what her real problem is."  
  
"And I don't think you care WHAT happens to her. She got over you *weeks* ago! Girls just don't fade away to nothing after being sick for days." ChibiUsa heard him suck in a breath then let it out carefully, angrily? She knew she was pushing her limits, he might hate her after this but if it got his attention on the real issue at hand . . .  
  
"Fine. What do you mean by 'sick for days?' I know she's been sad for a few weeks . . ."  
  
"I know. That's what everyone else said but only the past couple of days she's been sleeping way too much and she's always tired and never eats anymore. She's so pale and so's her hair and she has strange marks on her body, not bruises but like that only pink and white, maybe silver. I know that sounds stupid but last night she had a mark on her forehead too-" She was very tempted to reveal that she knew that mark, she had the same on her forehead.  
  
Mamoru looked about to interrupt her, seemingly to suddenly understand what the problem was- until she mentioned the *silver* bruises and- "Her forehead? A gold crescent ?" He sounded like he'd seen the same thing.  
  
ChibiUsa frowned then nodded. "Hai. I know what it means but that's impossible."  
  
"What do you mean, ChibiUsa? You know . . ?"  
  
"A crescent moon is the sign of Serenity, the royalty of the moon." ChibiUsa shifted her weight, her feet were falling asleep and she was getting the feeling she might have to get up and run here soon.  
  
"But how did you . . ?"  
  
"I am Serenity." ChibiUsa closed her eyes and imagined her birthmark radiating and was rewarded with a gasp and a warm blushing spot on her brow. "But don't tell anyone! I have to find Daddy first so no one can know I'm Usa-onee-chan's daughter. Please don't say anything Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Hai, hai, I believe you now, Chibi-Serenity." He spoke slowly, taking it all in but she could see his concern for the two girls building. "But if you're a princess of the moon and so is Usagi, why is it impossible that you saw her as the princess?"  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with her, Mamo-chan. Why she's so tired and weak all of a sudden and it's not good." ChibiUsa shook her head slowly. If Mamo-chan knew she was a princess then they had been *much* closer than Usa-onee-chan should have been with a mortal. She had to marry the prince of earth, her daddy. But Usagi had loved him enough to tell her secret. But she couldn't have survived the whole month since their break up as the princess, only these past few days- Something terrible must have changed her mind, and ChibiUsa didn't think Usagi understood the consequences. She surely wouldn't commit suicide! "If Usa-onee-chan became the Princess- for good- then . . ."  
  
"What happens, ChibiUsa? Why is that bad? She's become the princess before to fight the evil that threatens my planet."  
  
"Iie, I mean the Princess, Serenity, FOREVER! Lunari cannot survive on earth without a grounding life force. I didn't know how I lasted my first week without Mommy and Daddy until I realized Usagi was my mother and she was enough power along with my being half Terran to survive indefinitely but once she's gone and my Daddy isn't found I'll fade away with her. And I'm not going home till I have the Ginzuishou and *both* my parents."  
  
"You mean you'll die? You'll *both* die?"  
  
"Usa-onee-chan is dying now. And only the blood of the earth can save her. But Daddy's not here. No one else believed me and soon it'll be too late. She's been the princess for nearly three days. Tomorrow she might not wake up . . ."  
  
Mamoru's hands shook. His skin was dry and cold but his head swam in a wave of suffocating fire. His Usako? Dying? And ChibiUsa-chan, her daughter! He would lose them both! He almost couldn't breathe, he didn't want to speak, he couldn't get his mind to focus on creating the words but the danger to Usako was greater still. Mamoru swallowed hard and forced his mouth to move. "Th- then who is your father?" His heart stopped. "We've got to find him or get Usagi to change back . . ." Mamoru stared at the floor, he couldn't bare to look up and confront the eyes of Usagi's daughter. Eyes so like her own, wide and innocent, sprinkled with tears, so sorrowful- just like *hers* . . . But the thought suddenly occurred to him and his eyes shot up. "But I thought that was what Usagi's been trying to do since you got her-"  
  
ChibiUsa dropped her head. "Hai, but I'm not making it easy for her. All I know is that Daddy loves Mommy more than life and that's how they created their kingdom, uniting earth and moon. We won't find him, Mamo- chan, and we can't get her to change back to Usa-onee-chan, not if she made the wish to remain Serenity. I wish I were wrong. I hope Usa-onee-chan didn't do that and she's okay . . ."  
  
"Don't worry, ChibiUsa-chan. I'll take care of her. I want to speak with her and clear up this whole mess." Mamoru stood, a little shakily, ChibUsa noticed, and he held her hand as they left the apartment.  
  
__________________________  
  
Usagi had disappeared from her room, from the very earth itself, twice between last night and this afternoon for hours at a time. It was the only reason she was still standing. If she didn't understand what exactly she'd gotten herself into before she did now with her queen mother's help. And with everything else that had happened and had been hoped for, Usagi couldn't wait to be reunited with her mother and her lost kingdom, the world she had *belonged* to.  
  
With her visits to the moon, and prayers to Selene at the long forgotten pillar of prayer in the fallen Crystal Tower, she was able to go on. Her renewed strength was bought in hours only. Usagi soon realized her time on earth without Mamoru could be counted on her fingers. So she went about her life as normally as possible, praying particularly that there would be no battle to steal her time with her friends.  
  
She visited her friends and searched for ChibiUsa's parents, greatly suspecting something about the child since yesterday when she'd first involuntarily abandoned the earth for her lunar home. She was positive ChibiUsa had seen her as the Princess and watched her disappear. But she wasn't certain the child thought it all a dream or not. Likely not the way she was never around her any more and when she was she was always on guard, as if waiting for her to fade away again and leave her forever. And she thought she'd seen a strange reflection of her royal birthmark on the girl's forehead.  
  
'That girl's father will be strong and proud, tall, dark-haired . . . handsome. Chiseled features, the essence of the immovable earth surrounds him, the very ground he walks on moves to support his journey. He would be perfect in all ways . . . He would be Mamo-chan . . .'  
  
__________________________  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Usagi-chan! I've had so much fun, we've *got* to do this again!"  
  
"No problem, Minako-chan! I really think Motoki-onii-chan likes you! I told you nobody could miss you in that skirt!" Minako and Usagi walked down the sidewalk, Minako practically floating on air.  
  
"It wasn't just the skirt, I saw it in his eyes- being the guardian of the goddess of love has its advantages!" Minako threw her hands into the air, her excitement bursting out of her. Then they fell. "I'm just sorry he had to break up with his girlfriend, I know it happened before he ever even met me but it feels like it's my fault."  
  
"That's your ego talking, isn't it? You're allowed to date others before you meet your soul mate. It's FATE that broke him up in time to meet you! Not _you_."  
  
Minako shot her a glare. "Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better."  
  
Usagi nodded, all-knowingly. "Uh-huh. I knew it would." The girls smiled as they continued home, Usagi visibly slouching as the short walk tired her. "Remember, Minako-chan, he'll love you for who you are, not that British, Sailor V, every-child's-idol, hero image you've made. Just you. Don't ever forget that."  
  
__________________________  
  
"You know ChibiUsa and Shingo *love* your cookies, Mako-chan. You wanna come over later when these are done? Have dinner with us? You did feed me lunch . . ."  
  
Makoto smiled as she carried tray two to the oven. "Yeah, sure! If your okaa-san doesn't mind."  
  
"You know you're part of the family, Mako-chan!" Makoto paused at her cheerful promise.  
  
"Really?" She asked quietly. She couldn't quite meet Usa's gaze. She'd been an orphan for so long, she'd forgotten what a real family could be like. That's why she was so happy and protective of the other Senshi and Usagi-chan. They were all she had. Ever. "A part of a family?"  
  
Usagi grabbed her tall friend's mitted hands, shaking them enthusiastically and squeezing them gently so the green-eyed girl would look at her. "Of course! You're all ready like my onee-chan; you have been forever. You will *always* have a place in my home. _Always_."  
  
__________________________  
  
"Good afternoon, Usagi-chan. I haven't seen you for a few days . . ." Ami opened the door to see her blonde friend standing quietly there. Admittedly, she was slightly surprised to see her.  
  
"Yeah, nothing' going on, no evil droids to destroy, no money to shop or play with. I've been bored to death!" Usagi said breezily as she side- stepped Ami, headed for the huge living room. "Ohayo, Mizuno-san!" Usagi waved enthusiastically. Ami's mom smiled and waved from the kitchen where she was making tea for herself and Ami. Usagi grinned ingratiatingly and Ami's mom took another cup from the cupboard.  
  
"Did ChibiUsa-chan ever speak to you?" Usagi frowned and stopped, startled and a little worried that Ami would bring the little kid up so suddenly.  
  
"No, not that I remember- why? About what?" She asked as her short, blue-haired friend came up beside her.  
  
"She came over earlier and she seemed very disturbed and distraught- about something concerning *you*." Usagi let a wry grin slip at her friend's accusingly raised eyebrow.  
  
"That spore worried about *me*?" She smiled even wider at Ami's don't-play-with-me-I-can-see-right-through-you look. "That's sweet, but I haven't seen her at all today." She shrugged and the two continued to the dark turquoise couch. "I think she's avoiding me."  
  
Ami frowned, her forehead creasing as she looked away, considering the little girl's words before she'd left. She shook it off and returned her attention to Usagi. "Well, she left in quite a hurry- By the way, Usagi-chan, have you done something to your hair?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widened with a guilty, 'I'm caught' look and sat down quickly, tossing her twin ponytails over her shoulder and brushing her bangs and curls behind her ears. "It looks- lighter, almost *white*. I think it's gotten longer too, you may want to get it trimmed." Ami shook her as she sat down in the armchair. "I'll never understand how you can manage to shampoo and take proper care of all that hair and still can't study for English and Algebra tests!"  
  
Usagi laughed nervously, putting on an insulted look as she pouted. "Ami-chan! That's just mean! Half the time I'm late for school and never have time to study is 'cause I'm taking care of my hair!"  
  
"Well maybe you should cut it all off, Usagi-chan."  
  
Ami laughed and Usagi giggled with her but muttered under her breath, "Trust me, it wouldn't help . . . But then I'd look like YOU!"  
  
"And that's a *bad* thing?" Ami inquired, raising her eyebrow again. She took a sip from the tea her mother brought out for the two girls but Mizuno-san's beeper went off and she had to leave quickly afterwards.  
  
"Anyway, you know how my hair gets lighter in the summer. Too much time in the sun- Hey! They should have a sun block for hair! Wouldn't that be wicked cool? And you could come up with it, Mako-chan'll make it, and me and Minako-chan can design and market it!"  
  
Ami began to laugh again at Usagi's crazy ideas, the back of her mind nagging her about strange details that were somehow different about her friend. But Usagi didn't act like something was wrong and she seemed to think nothing of it- they were tiny changes anyhow- so Ami chose to drop the subject. Ami grinned again as Usagi rattled on about not having gone to the beach at all this summer and that it would be the perfect place to test their new Sailor Solar Protection Lotion.  
  
"Ah . . ." Usagi sighed after her spiel. She tasted her extra- sugary tea , content to sip forever- Her mom had the awesomest tea! She added different things to it like orange peels, cloves, a little wine, and sometimes sour green apples pieces. 'She's the best!' Usagi glanced over her cup to her first Sailor Scout. They had hung out the longest even though they seemed the most unlikely pair. "Ami-chan, I'm so glad you can relax now. Remember the day we met? You were such a study-holic and had NO life! No offense, but without us, you'd still be trapped in some school book and cram school!" Ami rolled her eyes at Usagi's proud accomplishment, which she was quick to shoot down, no qualms about it.  
  
"I'm *still* in cram school. In fact, we have quiz next week I should be studying for." She pointed out matter-of-factly.  
  
Usagi met her dark sea blue eyes with a rare seriousness. "But aren't you happier now, even with us keeping you from your studies?"  
  
Ami answered just as easily as Usagi was somber. "Of course! And for you guys alone, I'd skip that quiz."  
  
Usagi instantly jumped up out of her seat, incredibly not spilling a drop of her sweet tea, and hugged Ami tightly. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Ami-chan! You may be the smartest one but when it comes to just being a friend, you're just the same as Rei-chan and Minako-chan and Makoto- chan! You totally excel in that category! And it's the only one that really matters."  
  
Ami smiled slowly, still stunned by the bunny's sudden movement. She hugged her back, silent a moment while she searched for a proper thank you-  
  
Usagi let go and fell back on the couch. "Now, I heard your dad sent you a picture. Can I see it? Do you think you know where it's from yet?" It was Ami's turn to quickly hop up, her eyes gleaming with childish excitement that always found it's way into her heart whenever she thought of her father. He'd been gone so long on his worldly explorations . . .  
  
"Actually, this sketch looks like the lake we used to visit at the foot of Mt. Fuji when I was little- I think it means he's coming home!" Usagi grinned ecstatically, overjoyed to think that Ami's dad might finally be coming home. Few things got Ami as worked up and thrilled as she was now, all smiles and bouncing off the walls. Just because her father sent her a picture. 'I wonder if I'll be around to meet him . . .'  
__________________________  
  
"Rei-chan, I've got something to tell you."  
  
The dark-haired priestess looked up from where she tended the fire. She wasn't surprised to see Usagi, she'd heard her coming, silent though she was, the aura of unearthliness drifted around her, lightening the burden of her mind. Even without her natural psychic gift, she would have sensed her coming. "Yes, Serenity-hime?"  
  
Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. For a half a second she panicked, her eyes widened, mouth agape, but she swallowed slowly and recovered gracefully and walked up to face her friend. "Rei-chan, I know Venus is the leader of the Scouts, but I want to ask *you* to take care of ChibiUsa for me. When the time is right, please give her my locket. She needs the Ginzuishou to revive her mother in the future. Watch over Mamo-chan too."  
  
"I promise." As if they had merely exchanged comic books, Rei turned away from her and continued to sweep away the ash from around the fireplace. "It doesn't have to be like this. You can still change back- can't you?"  
  
"It's not worth it. Why bother? Mother gave me my second chance and I blew it. Honestly, I- I can't wait to go back to her. To live in peace for all time, with my parents and those souls not reborn here or have all ready passed. I'll see Jadeite and the others as they were. I'll live in my kingdom, frozen in tranquility, before it's destruction."  
  
"You've see it." It was a statement, not an inquiry. Usagi had all ready seen heaven- Rei still refused to turn and face her friend again.  
  
"Hai, and it was beautiful, just as I remember it." Usagi smiled contently but Rei could see her regret in the decision.  
  
"So Minako-chan, Ami-chan, Makoto-chan, they aren't worth staying here for? ChibiUsa-chan, Mamoru-kun, your otou-san, okaa-san? None of them are worth living for?" Her voice hardened, accusing the blonde. "Who was it you fought for if not for them? All those battles? Our deaths to protect you from Metallia? Our being reborn for the sole purpose of protecting *you* and you commit suicide!" Rei swung around, spinning on her heel to glare at Usagi's teary blue eyes. Rei didn't care, she was furious! She could feel the heat of an angry flush all over her skin, her eyes snapped with a fire that echoed the sacred flames behind her. "All that was for nothing! All that pain we've endured by your order to protect this little planet. We gave up our normal lives to be with you, to be your guardians again. We DIED for you and now you're letting yourself die because your Prince is so confused with emotions he's never understood in this lifetime and he doesn't even know what he wants most; you or you safe!"  
  
Tears slipped down Usagi's cheeks- Rei always knew where to hit her the hardest. "No, Rei-chan! You are worth it, you all are, I've lived for you guys all ready this long- I appreciate all you've done for me, but- but I-"  
  
"I don't care, Odango Atama. Go, go back to your little room, cry your eyes out over your Mamoru-baka. We'll take care of this world and that Chibi youma of yours. *My* new imouto-chan . . . Now get out of here! I don't want quitters and whiners anywhere near me! Coward!"  
  
"I just wanted you to know how much I love you guys, that you all have a family now- you are a family!" Usagi nearly tripped herself as she whirled and ran away, crying. "And I can't change back! I tried, I can't- "  
  
Rei glanced up, praying she didn't hear what she thought she heard. Usagi was all ready gone. "She- She *can't* change back?"  
  
__________________________  
  
Usagi ran all the way home, tears streaming down her face. She could feel her crescent glowing in response to her emotions but she just let it shine until she reached her front door. Sniffling quickly and wiping away her tears, she mentally commanded the gold mark to disappear before she walked in and headed to her room.  
  
No one was home. Not even Luna. It was early evening, maybe her family had gone out to pick up dinner or go to a movie, it didn't matter anyway, she was just glad for the solitude and silence. She was so tired . . . All she wanted was to go to her room, collapse on her bed and sleep till the next millennium.  
  
Her cold room waited for her, empty and as harsh as the space between the moon and earth. She stared at her bed for the longest time, her legs going tingly and numb from standing so long, her head tipping and swaying with faint, black dizziness. There was no way she could ever sleep. Thoughts, regrets, dashed hopes, complaints, laughter, they all raced through her mind.  
  
Usagi shut the door behind her and crossed to the window where the rising moon was waxing from a thin slice of silver.  
  
"I'll be coming home soon, wait for me . . ." Usagi glanced back and, using the Ginzuishou, called a piece of pink stationary and pencil to her. She knelt before the window and wrote a few words, using the window seat as a desk. The note drifted back to rest on her vanity, her locket flashed once and placed itself atop the letter.  
  
Usagi blinked slowly at the two then returned her gaze out the window to the eastern moon.  
  
__________________________  
  
ChibiUsa and Mamoru walked through the empty house, ChibiUsa searching nervously around for Usagi's family, Mamoru instantly headed for the stairs where he knew Usagi was. "ChibiUsa . . ."  
  
ChibiUsa glanced back at him then hopped away from the kitchen door to return to his side. They practically tiptoed up the stairs- the quiet that lay on the entire house seemed like a Sleeping Beauty spell, hushing and lulling one to sleep. ChibiUsa raced up to Usagi's room but waited just long enough for Mamoru to knock on the door. It wasn't too hard to miss the fact that no one answered. ChibiUsa slowly opened the door and peeked inside-  
  
Usagi stood by the window, her back to them. In the moonlight, her blonde hair was completely silver, her skin white as the ivory moon. Moon beams glittered on her blouse and long skirt, making them appear translucent. She stood frozen like a delicate, sparkling snowflake in the glowing silver pool, as if the faintest breeze could disintegrate her.  
  
Mamoru pushed the door further open and inhaled sharply at the sight- his dream princess-  
  
As if just hearing them come in, Usagi slowly looked over her shoulder to them, her crescent moon flashing gold. Usagi turned to face them, moving as if she were a mile under water and every motion took three times the normal effort in this slow motion world around her.  
  
Mamoru regained his voice a few moments later. "Usako, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan . . ." She paused wearily, surprised to see him but too tired and resigned to react. "I'm dying."  
  
"What?!" He quickly whirled on ChibiUsa. "ChibiUsa-chan, go get the girls. Now!"  
  
ChibiUsa was rooted to the floor- seeing Usagi like that, her expression, her liquid movements, her sad eyes reminded her of her mother. "Mama. . ." She whispered then turned and ran down the hall as fast as she could.  
  
Mamoru returned his focus to the girl in front of him. "Usagi, please tell me- what's going on here? What's wrong with you!?"  
  
Usagi's eyes glazed over, focusing on something in the distant past. "I . . . I made a wish, not too long ago . . . I just wanted to be the leader the Scouts needed. And the friend ChibiUsa-chan lacked. And to be the girl *you* wanted. But I didn't have enough time. Gomen nasai, I'm so sorry . . ."  
  
"Usako, what are you talking about? Not enough time? You- you look fine, you'll be all right once the girls get here- they were your court, they'll know what to do to help you if this is something to do with the Ginzushou."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan . . . You never understood- that, without you- I'd die anyway . . ." She whispered wistfully, with an omnipotence that was hers alone, as if she completely comprehended all that had happened to him in these past weeks. All that he had hid from her, each lie he told, every stolen glance- she *knew*. Usagi turned to face him, trembling with exhaustion though she hid it well. "I did it to take care of everyone I love. Each person needed something Usagi wasn't able to give them, especially *you*. So I wished to be the Princess again so I could make their lives as wonderful as they were a thousand years ago. I tried to make things right, as they should have been if I hadn't screwed them up . . . But I'd forgotten, or like now, I just didn't care, that there was a price for such a wish."  
  
"What price?" Mamoru seemed completely off-guard, he was so confused- maybe ChibiUsa was right- Usagi gave him a blank look, almost surprised he did not see it himself.  
  
"My life."  
__________________________  
  
ChibiUsa raced as fast as she could down the road to Rei's shrine. She had to get there quickly- Usagi didn't have much time left, maybe only minutes! Her feet and her legs ached all ready, she'd been all over town today, visiting the each of the girls- she shouldn't have wasted her time and energy!  
  
ChibiUsa huffed and gasped, sniffling as cold tears sliced her cheeks with ice. She tried to swipe them away, her eyes off the sidewalk for half a second-  
  
ChibiUsa shrieked as she tripped over a raised crack in the cement and landed face first on the ground. Crying even harder now, she brushed off her scraped hands and knees and took off again, ignoring the red scratches tickling her shins. She had to get to Rei's so they could help Usa-onee-chan!  
  
In her desperation, ChibiUsa's birthmark began to glow as her terror and guilt grew, then it flared, and completely erupted into a beam of iridescent moonlight. __________________________  
  
Mamoru stood in the middle of Usagi's room staring at her, not believing the words she had stated so calmly. His heart trembled, missing several beats as his hands dropped numbly to his sides, cold as stone. Usagi was known for exaggeration- but-  
  
Something to the side of him beeped shrilly. Usagi's sad eyes fell towards the object only to shed a tear and turn away. Mamoru looked over at Usagi's dresser. He heard the girl let out a deep, soft breath as he took her communicator from the wooden surface and opened it.  
  
Rei's grim face greeted him. Before she could open her mouth, Mamoru was shouting at her- "Rei-chan, where are you? We need you here- Usako needs you!"  
  
Rei shook her head, panting, trying not to show how sorry she was, trying to cover up those weaker feelings with an urgency of business not to be put off. "Mamoru-kun, there's been an attack. We need Sailor Moon now!" Even as he watched, Rei transformed- she'd been running somewhere the whole time.  
  
"You'll have to finish it off, you've done it before. She- she can't help." Usagi subtly bit her lip, still not looking at him but not out the window either, and sadly nodded in affirmation. When his gaze dropped back to the comm she allowed herself to return her eyes to the crescent moon in her black blanket.  
  
Sailor Mars' next words ran a stake of ice through both their souls. "They've got ChibiUsa-chan."  
  
A pale Mamoru shot a glance to Usagi but her gaze had fixed on her dresser. She stared steadily at her locket lying there, suddenly now only her first year compact. Tears spilled over her cheeks but she swung away to hide them, her movements still so slow that her body seemed only to drift through the space around her.  
  
At a loss, his heart tearing in two, and confused beyond sanity by the situation and this decision. Mamoru shook his head, his face ashen with regret. Tuxedo Kamen bowed his head to her, a silent apology and promise to return, then left to save the little girl. Usagi refused to watch him go as she returned to her window, watching the streets as if she could see the battle through the trees and city and night. Her eyes closed and her body shone with a light that wanted to explode from within her. As she'd done before, she tried to fade away from her room to where the battle was. She wouldn't let them fight alone- she wouldn't let the Dark Moon touch one little pink hair on ChibiUsa's head!  
  
Gasping, Usagi reappeared in the dwindling sunburst and fell to her knees, too weak to stand. Sobbing in earnest, on her hands and knees on the carpet, she tried to get to her feet but lacked the strength. "No! No, ChibiUsa! Mamo-chan! Please, no! I want to help you, I wish I'd never changed- then I could protect you now . . . Please, Ginzushou, I don't want to leave them . . ." Usagi managed to haul herself to her feet using the window seat, her weak arms shaky against the drag of the earth's gravity. She could only barely see the moon anymore- Her eyes closed once more as she prayed, her white palm pressed against the cold window.  
  
"Watch over her, Mamo-chan, she's our daughter."  
__________________________  
  
The battle was not easily won. The girls each took hits, ChibiUsa still hadn't stopped crying from the ordeal though she had quieted down in Tuxedo Kamen's arms. They made their way as quickly as they could back to Usagi's house but they were weary and injured.  
  
"This would have been over sooner if that baka had been there!" Rei fumed heatedly with a wince from her bruised side.  
  
Ami whispered, clutching her arm close to her chest. "Rei-chan, please don't . . . Usagi-chan must have a reason-"  
  
"She would never purposely let us be hurt, she loves us too much." Minako defended, dragging her feet with exhaustion and favoring her right ankle.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, what's the emergency anyway?" Makoto demanded. She ignored her dizziness and tipsy feelings as she marched on beside Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru ground his teeth, still holding ChibiUsa tightly as he slowed to let the girls keep up- he had to admit they were too hurt to hurry any more. "I don't know." He sighed. "Something about her being the princess and ChibiUsa says it's killing her. ChibiUsa will die too if Usako does- ChibiUsa's her future daughter."  
  
"NANI?!"  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"We've got to hurry- I've got a _very_ bad feeling- like my heart's being shattered . . ." He grimaced, emphasizing his point. They made it there without further urging within minutes. Mamoru was through her bedroom door first but it was Minako who screamed, and Ami and Makoto gasped in horror.  
  
"Oh God, we're too late . . ." Princess Serenity lay where she had fallen to the floor, under the window where he had left her. The moonlight spilled around her like a pond of silver, her white silk dress flared around her pale legs, her hand outstretched, eyes closed . . . Mamoru rushed to her side, ChibiUsa-chan slid out of his arms, sobbing and looking away, burying herself in Usagi's bed. He lifted her head, fingers searching for a breath, a pulse but he was met with only stillness, silence . . .  
  
"Usako . . . *No*, Usako, please, wake up-" 'You can't leave me now!'  
  
Rei nearly broke down at the sight of her best friend, her face crumbled as her strength melted. She couldn't bare to see- She sat down quickly at Usagi's vanity, choking on her sobs as she threw her arms to her face to smother her tears. Blurry eyes caught the flash of something glittering on the desk top. She reached a shaky, white hand to grasp the round case and slid it away to the pink letter underneath.  
  
At first, all she could make out was 'Forget me not' but as her eyes cleared and focused through the grievous chaos around her, she began to unsteadily read the letter aloud.  
  
"'To ChibiUsa, dearest child of mine . . .  
  
Your mother's Ginzushou is now yours. Your Scouts will help you save her-" Rei choked- this was her last will- She wanted them to- to *guard* ChibiUsa from now on! Everyone in the room froze, holding their trembling gasps inside.  
  
"'Friends, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. I tried. If I'd had more time . . . I would have made your lives beautiful once again. Mako-chan, Rei-chan, you will always have a family with mine. Minako- chan, I have seen love for you in the future, do not fear it. Ami-chan, your family will be whole again, I promise, and we will always be proud of who you are inside, not just the things you accomplish in school.  
  
Endymion-sama, I wish my last moments could have been with you. I will love you always from heaven and the moon, just as I had a thousand years ago. Protect your daughter, ChibiUsa, Princess of the Earth-'" Rei tried to make out what had been erased immediately after that- one word looked like 'moon'.  
  
"'Forget me not,  
Love always,  
Serenity.'"  
  
Mamoru lifted Serenity into his arms and placed her reverently on the bed, ChibiUsa scuttling out of the way. "Sh- She's not completely gone . . . I can feel her in my heart, a warm glow in my chest . . . Her love is still with me-"  
  
"I feel it too, Mamo-chan." ChibiUsa murmured. She crawled up onto the bed beside Serenity, Mamoru kneeling opposite her, holding Serenity's icy hand.  
  
"ChibiUsa . . . If you are truly her daughter . . . Help me."  
  
"I love her too, Mamo-chan- it's just . . . Papa said only the blood of earth can keep a Lunari alive on earth. Mama said it was a curse that kept them apart in their first life, until she was reborn human here . . ." ChibiUsa's fisted hands rubbed her wet eyes as she cried. "But now, she has brought it upon herself again!" ChibiUsa screamed. "Papa! *Where are you*!"  
  
"ChibiUsa, Chibi-Serenity- calm down, everything will be all right, it has to be- you're still here."  
  
ChibiUsa sniffled, tears running unchecked down her flushed red cheeks. "That's cause Mama's not dead yet . . ."  
  
"If all she needs is the royal blood of earth then she's fine, she _will_ be fine. She has you . . . and me." Mamoru reached out a hand to ChibiUsa, still holding his princess'. ChibiUsa tried to catch her breath and stay her uncontrollable tears. She reached a small, shaking hand to meet his. Strength, like magical green river, flooded her body, washing through her like wind through a sheet. She knew this feeling, it was the touch of the earth itself, a being made completely of the living earth's power-  
  
It was her Papa!  
  
"Take her hand, ChibiUsa-chan, and pray. Tell her- you love her." ChibiUsa nodded mutely, her lips still parted in shock.  
  
"I do." She slowly took her mother's wilted hand, and at the same moment, Mamoru whispered something to Serenity. "I love you . . . Aishiteru," No one else heard his murmur but the effects were immediately obvious. Like a tiny flame spreading across a piece of paper, a warm pink glow grew to imbue Serenity's features, chasing away the ash white of her skin. A breath stirred in her chest, the silver glint under her skin reddened, her hair darkened to gold, a few streaks of silver remained to tease the eye. Her translucent gown glittered before falling to moon dust, returning her to the clothes she wore earlier. Finally, her crescent mark flashed and flared, Mamoru leaned over and softly kissed it, and it meekly faded away. "Usako."  
  
ChibiUsa's eyes were still closed but when she felt warmth and a heartbeat beneath her fingers her eyes shot up. Mamoru's eyes were closed, a pale teal energy glowed about him and flowed delicately, like snowflakes, up her arm and all around Usagi. 'I miss you Usa-onee-chan, I want you back; you're my okaa-san, my okaa-sama. I love you . . .' "Onegai, don't leave me. I've just completed my mission, you have to congratulate me, Usagi-mama. Onegai, wake up . . ."  
__________________________  
  
Usagi sighed, feeling warmer and, incredibly, *less* tired than she had in days. Her hand flew up to touch her forehead- or at least it would have had it not been attached to another, stronger hand. 'Wow, reaction time is back, who turned off the slow-mo?' As if to answer her question, Mamoru's face suddenly appeared before her eyes. She opened her mouth to yell or cry or something but shock held her tongue and what came out was more of a dry moan. "Mamo-chan . . ." She didn't feel bad or tired- what was with her voice? And why were Mamoru and the girls looking at her with those faces- like she just died and come back from heaven?  
  
"Usagi-chan, daijoubo-ka?" Ami asked quickly.  
  
"Hai." Usagi tried to lift herself up on her other hand but quickly found she was being weighed down by a Chibi-pinku cling-on. She laughed softly, easing herself up more carefully- and that's when she realized how exhausted and stiff she really felt. She groaned again but with Mamoru still clasping her hand, all those aches, even as she recognized them, began to disappear. "Mamo-chan. . . What happened? I remember . . . You saying something . . . And ChibiUsa calling ME her okaa-sama- But I never told her, not about *us*."  
  
"She knew about you, a long time ago. It was me that she didn't believe. I don't believe she thought she could be so lucky as to find us both together so quickly. She was searching for a real prince after she found her okaa-san, she found me instead only a few minutes ago." He whispered, gaze shifting between his beautiful love and his equally lovely daughter. She was peacefully sleeping next to Usagi, hanging on to her sleeve in a death grip.  
  
"Then you understand she is ours, our own daughter?"  
  
"I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen her as Princess Serenity and knew she shared my psychic gift- that's how I felt her feelings, saw her nightmares when I touched her. She draws the world behind her like a veil, she had to be my daughter as well. And she lives in the future, I think she came back, not just for her mission, but to show me what our future could be if we stayed together. If . . . you'll take me back . . ." His eyes were downcast, voice lilting from light and joyful to somber and resigned. Usagi smiled brightly at her prince.  
  
"You should never have to ask, Mamo-chan, I will never love another and I would never give up my faith in you." She leaned over face to face with him, her breath caressing his face.  
  
"Then, my little bunny," He leaned closer, pushing her gently back without touching her. "You should have known that I love you and only you. Endymion loved the princess, a king will love his queen, but this man loves this woman." He kissed the tip of her nose then her lips. She melted completely into him, both lovers ignoring the stares and coos of the girls.  
  
Usagi's eyes fell, she could sense that he was only glad to have her back, safe and sound, but she felt his heart rip at her betrayal. She'd changed herself from the one he loved. "Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan. I did it to help everyone- I needed her strength and power and her love . . ."  
  
Mamoru gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. "Usako, just promise me you'll never do that again. I could never live without you, I need Usagi Serenity Tsukino, no one else." 


End file.
